Question: Simplify the expression. $(2t^{4}-5t^{3})(7t^{3}-4t^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 2 t^4 (7 t^3) + 2 t^4 (-4 t^2) - 5 t^3 (7 t^3) - 5 t^3 (-4 t^2) $ Simplify. $ 14t^{7} - 8t^{6} - 35t^{6} + 20t^{5} $ $14t^{7}-43t^{6}+20t^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ { 14t^{7}} {- 8t^{6}} {- 35t^{6}} {+ 20t^{5}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 14t^{7}} { -43t^{6}} {+ 20t^{5}} $